


Under the Silver Star

by SummerLouis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 角色残疾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 痛觉残留。





	Under the Silver Star

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是个PWP吧，感觉没到R18G不过见仁见智。  
> 剧情是战后Hurt/Comfort，设定Theseus在战争中遭受意外并截肢。

他们一直在逃避问题。

忒修斯回家之后的第一个月里，斯卡曼德大宅都被某种不明言喻的悲伤氛围笼罩。这种氛围直接召回了还在地球另一头进行研究的纽特。国际飞路网让纽特头昏脑涨，差点在跌出魔法部的壁炉的时候呕吐出来，可他却顾不上自己，直直地抓起另一把飞路粉，踏上回家的路。

事情比纽特料想的要好些，那封含糊不清的家信让他以为自己错过了什么大麻烦，不过一切看起来都无恙，除了他的兄长断了条腿。

“断了条腿”，忒修斯就是这样轻描淡写地描述自己在战争里所遭受的痛苦的。“不过圣芒戈的医师们做的不错，给我装了条完美无缺的木头腿，看起来像小时候读的童话里的海盗。”他看起来全无异常，除了还没丢掉拐杖和脚步声改变成一重一轻的模样。

纽特只能沉默地拥抱自己的兄长，装作未曾察觉他厚实西装盔甲下的颤抖，也没有见到他努力地想要摆脱手中的拄拐却仍然失去它后几乎无法行走的模样，用力拍击着他的背，亲吻他的脸颊，算作安慰。

他在家里住了一周，便在每个结束研究准备上床睡觉的深夜，隔着墙壁听到忒修斯无法安眠的声音。那是梦枕貘都无法吃掉的噩梦，纽特只见识过那样的梦一次，就再也不敢靠近这看起来乖巧的东方神兽了。

“忒修斯……”

纽特最终暴力地砸开了忒修斯那道用了几重锁门咒，令他在急切间怎样都无法解开的房门，打开灯之后，得到的是一个倒在地上浑身冷汗又紧皱着眉头的战争英雄。他花费了一些功夫才没有在把人叫醒的时候被用魔咒打飞。直到这时，他才发现忒修斯将柔软的床铺变成了窄硬的行军床，而就连睡觉的时候都紧紧攥着自己的魔杖。

“是你。”忒修斯抹了一把额头上的汗，想要自己爬上床，最后还是失败了。他有些颓然地靠在床边坐下，将揉成一团的被子丢回去，示意纽特过来。“别紧张，只是战场留下的坏习惯。”他用魔杖抵着太阳穴，抽出一段记忆，不知道从哪儿摸出一个瓶子来，将那糟糕的记忆丢进去，“我快攒满一柜子的噩梦了。”

“你总不能把你这几年的记忆都给清空。”纽特小心翼翼地靠近忒修斯，就像他靠近那些被捕兽夹伤害过、并未痊愈的动物一样，他看到忒修斯深色睡裤下露出的那截木头，这感觉怪异极了，他忍不住想把这人造的义肢挪走，“抽走太多的记忆本身也是很危险的事。”

他也的确那么做了。那玩意儿被纽特用魔法取下的时候，忒修斯发出一声毫无意义的闷哼来，仿佛那截假腿离开身体都能让他觉得绞痛，失去身体的一部分的触觉仍然留存在的他的大脑里，日日夜夜地提醒着他这个事实。

“我别无选择。”忒修斯低着头，低声默念着呼神护卫，只在魔杖尖画出几道白雾，“瞧啊，我这会儿连守护神都召不出来。”

“这不是你的问题，提奥。”纽特沉默了很久，直到那道银色的雾气消散之后，才靠过去，用自己的额头贴着对方的，在忒修斯紧张得闭上自己的眼睛的时候，捧着他的脸，让他看向自己，“你不该用被迫经历过的一切来折磨自己。”

“是我选择让它们折磨我。”忒修斯垂下眼睫，避开纽特太过清澈的眸子，他不知道自己是该推开纽特，还是该听他说那些他早就明了却没有方法解决的问题。

他是个英雄，他没有受到战争的困扰，他可以做好所有的事情，他听了太多这样的话，没人在意他究竟有多少伤疤，也没人在意究竟是什么让他无法入眠，绝不只是因为被炸得粉碎而在战地医院里不得不被锯掉的腿。他的伤口早就愈合了，却仍然能轻而易举地找回那种疼痛。

纽特长叹了一声，将一个安慰的吻印在忒修斯的额头上，又轻柔地划过他的鼻梁，贴上他的嘴唇。“你可以随时喊停。”他轻柔地环抱住忒修斯，从睡衣下摆将温暖的手掌塞进去，抚慰他不停颤抖的冰凉皮肤，直到他不再颤抖，不再因为幻想中的疼痛而抽搐。

他跨坐在忒修斯身上，将人摁在床沿，吻向下落在忒修斯的脖子和锁骨上，虔诚而炽热。他已经很久没有和他的兄长如此亲密，上一回都要追溯到战争开始之前，至少是四五年前的光景了。除了满身的伤痕外，他的兄长没什么太大的变化，而纽特自己则不同，几年前他还是个瘦弱的少年人，现在却已经精壮得能轻松抱起忒修斯了。

床再度被变得柔软，纽特横抱起忒修斯，如同搁置易碎的瓷器一般将他放在柔软的床垫上，再解开他睡袍下的纽扣，他终于能够打量战争究竟在忒修斯的身上留下了怎样的痕迹，他算不上伤痕累累，但的确是九死一生。子弹的痕迹和恶咒的疤痕纠葛在一起，像是将人体当做了画布，记载了战场上的死亡究竟有多近。

忒修斯在纽特亲吻他身上的每一道伤疤的时候终于回过神来，那温暖不停地点燃他冰凉的皮肤，他无处可去，却也不想叫停，这是逃避，不管是为了逃避什么，睡眠或者噩梦。他明白就算是纽特这样温柔的情人也没有办法将他的噩梦赶走，毕竟连圣芒戈开出的安神魔药都不行，他只能在每一个夜晚颤抖着抵抗莫须有的梦魇。

纽特的亲吻巧妙地游移着落在他腿侧，落在他尚未彻底长好的断肢处，激得他浑身发抖，几乎强硬地扯着纽特的头发阻止了他的动作。那种钻心的疼痛又回来了，在他本不该感到疼痛的地方，让他瑟瑟发抖。“那很疼，纽特。”忒修斯从喉咙里挤出话来，他看向跪在自己腿间的幼弟，很快又低下头来求饶，“求你了，别碰那里。”

“它还在疼，对吗。”纽特轻声地问他，却是毫不怀疑的肯定语气。

被问到的人几乎是毫无犹豫地点头，他的呼吸又一次因为疼痛而变得急促，尽管他很快就意识到这只是大脑给出的反应，而不是早就不存在的右侧小腿的问题。他垂着头，在纽特含住他的阴茎的时候将手指插在纽特的头发里。纽特做口活这种事的确是生涩而不熟练，忒修斯闻出了他讨好的味道，却还是被他磕到了好几次，他轻声讨饶：“你这倒更像是在惩罚我了。”

“我不介意对伤员好一点，虽然现在看起来这不太成功。”纽特轻声笑着放开了他，顺便舔干净了自己留下的津液，开始做自己更擅长的事情，抓过枕头推高忒修斯的腰，舔弄他的会阴与肛门。

“你这可远称不上‘好’。”忒修斯这个晚上第一次被纽特的话给逗笑了，他长叹了口气，干脆再一次闭上眼睛，任凭纽特摆弄自己，只要纽特别再去折腾自己的伤疤，他不介意在没法睡着的夜晚给纽特和自己都提供点消遣活动，就像他们以前凑在一起会干的一样，他甚至说不清楚自己什么时候开始觉得和自己的兄弟上床是一件很平常的事情的。

不过纽特并不准备放过他。在他抓着他的腿挺进的时候，落下更多的吻在他被抬起的大腿内侧。忒修斯不再能像从前一样将腿靠在纽特的肩膀上或是环住他的腰际，事实上他只能用仍然完好的左腿丝毫使不上力气般勾着纽特的背，而在他自己看来甚至有些丑陋的残肢却被纽特握在手中，被唇齿的力气咬下一处又一处红痕。

到头来纽特仍然亲吻了忒修斯的伤口，伴随着他被操射时候的恍然，那种无时无刻不在折磨他的疼痛好像暂时离去了，大概是那短暂如潮水拍击沙滩的快感暂时掩盖了他痛觉神经的残留反应，他能感受到纽特在亲吻他膝盖处仍然纠葛在一起的伤疤，那丑陋的刀锯痕迹始终留在那里，像是不会消失的勋章一样，提醒着他粗鲁的战地医生差一点将他的命一起给解决了。

性爱算不上有用的镇痛剂，忒修斯不得不承认一切过去之后，来自骨头的钝痛仍然在皮肉下折磨着他，他气喘吁吁地靠在纽特身上，看着自己的兄弟用清理一新把周围的一切都收拾好，甚至还贴心地给他擦掉了身上已经凉下来的汗水。

“我们总得解决它。”纽特抱住忒修斯，轻声在说什么，不知道是对自己还是对忒修斯，搞得后者有些一头雾水，“答应我别再折腾你的记忆了好吗，忒修斯？”

“噩梦和糟糕的记忆总是如影随形的。”忒修斯将头靠在纽特的肩膀上，将高大的身形缩进纽特的怀抱之中，抵御体内的阵痛，他嘟囔着，想要摸索自己的魔杖，却被纽特拿得更远，“这是我能找到最好的办法，纽特。”

“我们会找到办法的。”纽特又重复了一遍，他亲吻着忒修斯，转移他注意力，抚平他皱起的眉头，抱着他裹紧温暖的被子里，陪伴他熬过漫长的黑夜。


End file.
